Midbus
Midbus is the right-hand of Fawful and the secondary antagonist of Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story. He is a strong, pig-like creature with two big tusks, an armadillo back with a line of spikes and cuffs like Bowser's, but with small spikes. He is not that bright, this seen in his sentences that don't make sense usually. He is first seen when Bowser regains consciousness in Cavi Cape after he inhales Mario, Luigi, Peach, and the inhabitants at Princess Peach Toadstool's Castle. He is the first battle Bowser has in the game. Biography After finding out that Fawful is the person who fed him the Lucky Shroom and wants to conquer the Mushroom Kingdom, Bowser quickly attacks him. Midbus enters and pushes him back, saying that he is foolish. Bowser does not like what he hears and the battle commences. During the battle, Fawful gives a tutorial and alerts Midbus about Bowser's attacks. After Bowser takes a hit from Midbus, he feels cruddy from swallowing the Lucky Shroom. Midbus sees how weak Bowser is and exclaims that its pointless, and says he should challenge him again when he gets stronger. Fawful then tells Bowser that he will now take over his castle first, then carry out the rest of his plan. They leave headed toward his castle, with Bowser following all the way. He then confronts Midbus inside Bowser Castle during Fawful's performance where he and Midbus were fighting in a cage. When Midbus is defeated, Fawful then uses the Boos to make Bowser chubby by forcing him to eat a lot of the food Fawful made for whoever won the battle. Midbus is then seen along with Fawful when he changes his plan by getting Princess Peach out of Bowser's body in order to get the Dark Star. He then provides a treadmill below Bowser and then walks away as Fawful was struggling to carry Princess Peach, making Fawful angrilly call out Midbus for help. When Bowser finally explores the depths of Peach's Castle (which Fawful now controls), he confronts Midbus for the final time. However, Fawful upgrades Midbus to a stronger version of himself known as "Blizzard Midbus". When Blizzard Midbus is defeated, his entire body except the head freezes up. You can access the Airway when this occurs. After Fawful and the Dark Star's defeat, it is unknown what happens to Midbus afterwards. Personality Midbus is shown to be dimwitted as he is shown to speak in sentences in poor English, but is full of pride as he was a rival towards Bowser in terms of strength. He is also shown to be very gluttonous as a pig as he was shown to be eating food thrown by the crowd watching him and Bowser fight. He was also loyal to Fawful and very protective towards him. However, in the end, his persistence became his undoing. Appearance Midbus has the appearance of the combination between a boar and an armadillo. He is pink with a boar face, black horns on the side of his forehead, and a light yellow backside. He can also curl into a ball similarly to an armadillo. When transformed into Blizzard Midbus, he turns blue in color, and his backside grows a fur coat, like a mammoth. He also gains a crown to shoot out Snawfuls to help him fight against Bowser and regain health. Quotes Gallery Images Midbus3DS.png Blizzard Midbus.jpg Blizzard Midbus.png|Blizzard Midbus in battle. Defeated.png|Midbus's defeat. MLBiS - Midbus Screenshot1.png Videos Bowser's Inside Story Boss 6 - Bowser vs Midbus Bowser's Inside Story Boss 15 - Bowser vs Blizzard Midbus Trivia *His name is a pun on "Mid boss". *Midbus's first boss fight in Bowser's Castle is the only boss fight in the game where Mario and Luigi are not involved. *Blizzard Midbus has the most HP out of any required boss in the game, including the final boss, Dark Bowser/Dark Star Core. *Midbus can be considered Bowser's own twisted rival; similar to Wario and Mario. **Like Bowser, Midbus is a mix of two animals; Bowser is a mix of a turtle and dragon while Midbus is a mix of boar and armadillo. **When Midbus becomes Blizzard Midbus, this makes him a match for Bowser, whose element is fire. **Bowser prefers to be in charge while Midbus is content working as an underling. Navigation Category:Minion Category:Animals Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Mario Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Game Bosses Category:Incompetent Category:Hybrids Category:Dimwits Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Brutes Category:Right-Hand Category:Honorable Category:Imprisoned Category:Arrogant Category:Martial Artists Category:Enforcer Category:Monsters Category:Male Category:Rivals Category:Mutated Category:Hypocrites Category:Neutral Evil Category:One-Shot Category:Evil Vs. Evil